


Embrace the deception

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [11]
Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Odd, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Playlist challenge, depiction of various characters up until the 8th season.





	Embrace the deception

**Title:** Embrace the deception

 **Characters:** Shawn Spencer; Burton Guster; Juliet O’Hara; Carlton Lassiter; Henry Spencer; Mr. Yang; Marlowe Vicellio; Mary Lightly; Karen Vick.

 **Pairings:** Shawn Spencer/Juliet O’Hara

 **Rating:** G

**Prompt:** [30\. A life of lies](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)

**Warnings:** Spoilers up to season 8.

  1. **Kiss me a thousand times – Raign _(Shawn Spencer)_**



This wasn’t planned.

He could hear his father’s voice telling him he should’ve come clean. Or better yet, walk away without saying a thing, so that he wasn’t going to risk Henry’s reputation alongside his own.

But Shawn had no intention of going anywhere.

Detective O’Hara. Juliet.

Jules. He liked Jules. He liked the way she looked at him as if she wanted to believe, and that very healthy scepticism she always kept with herself.

He liked how she made him feel, as if everything had been ripped out of his usual chaos and turned into something good.

It didn’t matter how wrong it was; that woman, he was sure of it, was worth a life of lies.

And he had no troubles living through it.

 

  1. **Let it go – Frozen _(Yang)_**



She didn’t know what it was about Shawn.

Something in his eyes, maybe. Something reminding her of herself, that spark meaning they were just different from everybody else, destined to be forever misunderstood by others.

The man he had turned out to be wasn’t much different from how Yang had imagined him, and she wasn’t disappointed. He was up to take her challenge, he was up to get to the core of her life full of lies and turn them into truths.

She looked at the white walls surrounding her and smiled.

Her daddy was close to make his move, she knew that, and Shawn wasn’t far behind.

She was dying to see him; it didn’t matter the reason anymore, as long as he could stay there and look her in the eyes, asking for her help.

And she was going to give it to him. She was weak like that.

 

  1. **Don’t tell me – Madonna _(Carlton Lassiter)_**



The divorce had been pretty brutal.

Carlton’s memories of the marriage itself weren’t too clear, as if the ending had turned them into something he didn’t want to keep at all.

He had always been good at defending himself, after all; that made no exception.

Carlton could’ve chosen to live a life full of lies, he could’ve chosen to pretend for the rest of his days that he didn’t need anyone to be happy. And perhaps it wasn’t a lie at all, perhaps he really was fine on his own.

That didn’t mean he didn’t recognize fate when he met it.

“I’ll be here next week, baby.” he told Marlowe, and as usual he wished he could’ve touched her, kissed her, but he would’ve made this do.

Soon, they were going to be together. And perhaps, he could’ve even afforded to let his guard down, for once in his life.

 

  1. **Flavour of life – Utada Hikaru _(Juliet O’Hara)_**



Declan was definitely the perfect man.

Never mind that he was rich and good looking. He cared about her, he was being honest – which was something she had always cared for the most, seeing her experience with Frank – and he always tried to make her feel as if she was the only woman on the planet.

Juliet had lived a life full of lies because she had been told too many to be counted, and she didn’t want to tell one herself.

Declan was the perfect man. And perhaps, he was too perfect.

There was a thin line between what she needed and what she wanted, and she recognized that clearly.

Shawn was a friend; he had proven he could be mature – if cornered into it – and she trusted him more than she cared to admit.

He was wrong for her, in every possible way.

And she was madly in love with him.

 

  1. **When it’s all over – Raign _(Burton Guster)_**



He had made his plans.

A long time ago – he must’ve been ten or something like that – he had sat down and decided how he wanted his life to be.

Back then, had he factored Shawn into his awesome plan, he would’ve realized none of that was going to happen.

So he had a plain job, far from the job of his dreams, he was still single and his best friend somehow tricked him into risking his life on a weekly basis.

He had been at the mercy of killers more time than he cared to count, he had had everything in his life threatened for no good reason at all but letting Shawn do things his usual messy way.

Shawn might’ve liked to live a life full of lies, but that was starting to take its toll on Gus, to the point of making him wish they had never thought about Psych.

But then, well. Another case came, and he got drawn like moth to flame.

It was never going to be over. The hell with his plan.

 

  1. **Promises – Cranberries _(Henry Spencer)_**



He had done his best.

Being a cop had nothing to do with it, he was quite sure of it; Henry was the man he was, he might’ve been too strict sometimes, but he had always done that in good conscience, believing his son was going to grow up with some healthy moral principles.

When he looked at him now, he had a hard time recognizing himself into him.

All over the place, chaotic, borderline criminal into his manifestations of good intentions.

Shawn was his own man; and with time Henry had learnt to be grateful that he had managed to reach his thirties without ending up in jail.

Something in his life full of lies, though, ticked him the right way; despite how much Henry disapproved of it, whenever he saw Shawn solve a case, knowing he had taught him to do that, there he saw it: he was somewhat like him, at times, and even though Henry was never going to tell him, those were the times he was truly proud of him.

  1. **Somewhere – Within Temptation _(Shawn Spencer)_**



He was a lot of things.

A liar, first of all. He had a life full of lies attesting to that.

He was reckless; idiotic at times, just because he had a well-recognized need to be looked at. He had always tried to leave alone the reasons behind that.

But he couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. He couldn’t believe he had been such a coward all this time, always avoiding telling Jules the truth, arrogantly believing he could’ve kept it from her forever.

The moment she had realized she had been lied to, everything had fallen on top of him. All the good he had done, all the lives he had saved, how proud he had been of himself... nothing mattered anymore.

Had he gotten a chance to take it all back...

He would’ve still done the same. And now he had to go living his life with Juliet looking at him that way, and he wasn’t sure he knew how.

Finger to his head, he was going to find a solution. No matter how.

 

  1. **Dear diary – Pink _(Mary Lightly)_**



He was odd.

That hadn't been a surprise for him the first time someone had told him. He had realized that really soon in his life.

His oddity, though, was put to good use, and that had always seemed to be enough for everyone to get off his case.

What was he was missing about Yang? What about Yin?

He looks at Ben, as if he could give him any new information.

He shouldn’t have stayed in Santa Barbara, but there was nowhere else to go except for the place where Yang was kept; reading her book again and again, looking for clues, getting maybe too fascinated with her, with the way her life seemed to be full of lies.

Mary was odd; he had been like that since the day he was born.

Yang was odd too. Perhaps, that could’ve led him to her secrets.

 

  1. **Dear Snow – Arashi _(Marlowe Vicellio)_**



She breathed in. Once, twice. Three times.

There was something very different about him.

It’s not like she hadn't felt guilty for all of those people, but she had kept telling herself that it was a small price for them to pay, and that her brother’s life depended on it.

Since the moment she had met Carlton, though, she had felt this sudden desire to tell him the truth, to let him help her. And she knew he would’ve, even before realizing he was a cop and everything.

But she had to stall, somehow. She couldn’t betray Adrian, for nothing in the world.

She could just hope that this life full of lies could be over soon, and that then Carlton would’ve still been there for her, despite what she had done.

 

  1. **Ready aim fire – Imagine Dragons _(Karen Vick)_**



One head.

One single head needed to roll, and Karen was somehow grateful it was going to be hers.

She had run that department based on her guts, and she had never once regretted it. Not even now, faced with suspension because her people had done what they always did: a mess.

A whole lot of messes, though, had filled cells on cells, and she needed to stand by any decision she had taken during her reign there at SBPD.

So she hoped Carlton was going to keep going beyond himself to catch criminals, that O’Hara was always going to back him up and that Shawn and Gus... well, whatever they did, she hoped they were going to continue doing it.

She looked around the department with a smile.

A life full of lies, of crime, of murders and the most heinous actions a man could commit. All under one roof.

Until the people under that roof were willing to fight all of that, though, she was going to willingly stand aside and watch them do it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
